Time Can Be Rewritten - Time Travellers Pt2
by Awatere11
Summary: So Ianto/Yan had gone on a wee journey and this time she is not alone, can she get the job done as she knows she must? Can he be the strong man Jack thinks he is? TYTNW is about to kick off and there is nothing you can do but hope that Time can be Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

1

Piney was crouching low, checking the live feed on the PDA as the ground started to shake. Looking up he saw them running towards him and he swore softly.

"What is it?" a voice crackled in his ear and he sighed as he responded.

"Looks like she went early again" he replied, "Bloody Mad Woman!"

"Shit, get back here!" the voice demanded, "Damn her eyes!"

She was running, her hair flowing about her like a halo, if angels could exist on our plane she was as close as he might come to one, knowing he would probably burn in hell for the messes she got him into but by the gods she was beautiful.

The first puff of flame erupted behind her as she ran, her eyes wide and her mouth as well, probably laughing as her companion tried to keep up, his converse slapping on the ground.

Her hair seemed aflame with the fireball rising behind them, the backdrop from some action move he might have watched as a child in the safety of his Taddy's arms and as he watched he knew there had been too much C4 again, too much by far given her look of absolute glee and his look of doom.

"Shit, how much time?" the voice asked then called something to someone else on another line, the quiet reply no more polite.

"Well, we have the first wave about to hit" he said as he rose and started to run for the transporter sitting behind a copse of trees, the armored vehicle the only thing between them and what was gonna be a shit storm.

He felt a soft hand in his lower back as he was passed, the soft laughter coming in chuffs with each pant of breath from the man who had been code named Indigo.

How different to see him in the plain black clothing he now wore on the ground, instead of the tailored suits he was known for. The converse hadn't changed though as he crowed that they were cool to anyone who dared question them, be it with his suits or his black clothes he called 'Ninja PJs' with dancing eyes that made him appear so much younger.

Then another hand, this one slipping into his as he reached back to pull her around the vehicle and into the interior, the place of safety as the blast finally caught up and he didn't know if she was screaming or laughing, but knowing her probably both.

They crouched over her, his large toned body joined but the equally toned yet lithe body of their leader as the vehicle rocked and groaned with the force of the impact. The fourth body from the one who had managed to wrestle free of the cab to slam the doors shut with a muttered oath.

The noise was like nothing you had heard before, gravel hitting iron along with other debris as the base was consumed by the smart bomb she had effortlessly dropped into the air shaft.

"Too much C4 dewdrop" he finally said into the sudden silence as he leaned against the doors and she started to giggle as she looked up at him from loving arms.

"Aw sweetie, don't be like that" she crooned, rising and brushing off her clothing, "You know I like a good bang!"

"Oi, that's enough of that" came a growl as Indigo slipped back out and she raced after him as Piney sighed and slumped before following her again.

Their team mate went back into the cab to tell those listening that she hadn't managed to kill them yet and Piney stomped after the two crazies dancing around the edge of the blast zone.

"Look you two, I know this is all a lot of fun and all but really? You don't think this is a bit much?" Piney asked looking at the huge crater in the ground, the other two standing on the edge with matching looks of surprise.

"Well, it's bigger on the inside now" came a snorted reply before the converse kicked some dirt in, and then moved away leaving him glaring at her in silence.

"What" she said with wide eyes, "He said it, not me!"

"You are incorrigible!" he hissed, then growled softly as she leaned over and placed her lips against him in that familiar kiss of two lovers.

"Stop it, your husband can see us" he hissed and she curtsied gracefully, as she grinned at him insanely.

"Come on Sweetie" she patted his cheek with glee, "He doesn't mind sharing, after all …."

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "…You're my husband too!"

She then shot off towards the transporter with a soft laugh and bouncing locks of hair, leaving him standing in a wasteland.

This is how it was with her.

Had been since the first time she had appeared in a blue box, full of noise bluster and sweet, sweet insanity.

Piney turned on his heel, the gravel crunching under his boot and he raised a hand to rub his face, the dark skin dusty from still settling fallout.

He looked like he should be in a magazine spread for GQ or something, his toned, hard body reminding you of Idris Elba or Will Smith when he made that movie about the boxer. Well, truth be told he had been. In a previous life, before the end of all things he had been a household name, now he was just another freedom fighter.

Well, OK, not JUST another freedom fighter.

After all, that mad woman had decided he was worth taking a punt on had dragged him from his despair of failure and brought him here, the land of second chances.

Converse shoes appeared around the transporter moments before the rest of the man he looked up to and the grin was infections.

"Come on big boy, she's about to go off on one again" he crowed with his hands on the transporter, then kicking up gravel as he ran away again.

Correction.

He belonged to a mad woman AND that mad man.

And the blue box they came in.

What a world.

Piney took one last look around and then headed towards his future.

And the last fragile reminder of his past.

Ready to battle for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

2

OK, so l'll take it back a bit, I know you all want to know where she came from, believe me I ask that every damned day.

I met her in the middle of a firefight, shots firing around my head as I started to wonder if I was kissing my arse goodbye and then there was this weird grinding noise, followed by this big blue …well … box.

She stood there with her hands on her hips, gorgeous strawberry coloured hair and legs that went ALLLLLLLL the way up, if ya know what I mean. As she stepped out of the box another followed, this time a man who seemed smaller than her but tightly packed, toned and he had the look of a fighter.

He moved like a predator, not prey, ya know what I mean?

She looked at me like she knew me, like I hadn't been looked at in a long time.

I was in a war, ya see. One that had raged for a while. My brothers had already fallen, my Dad, my loving Tad and even my sister had died in my arms as we fought in vain against the Cyber threat to my Verse.

Verse.

She explained these things to me, my little chickadee. Duckie.

You see, apparently there are multi-verse, like… OK. A book or a ream of paper. Layer after layer packed on top of one another running parallel. Each page is a Verse. It's endless, like maybe hundreds or thousands.

Who really knows.

That lovely blue box, called the Tardis by the way, can punch through the layers but when she does it leaves a hole that things can bleed though into the 'between' space called the void.

She borrowed the box from someone called the Doctor that she doesn't talk about, telling me that's "spoilers sweetie" each time I ask but she did tell me that I am the only one she brought back.

Blane and the twins, those two are from this Verse. Sorry. Three. The twins are so much alike that you think of them as one entity sometimes, even if they are of different sexes, you still look at them and see … one unit.

My wife?

She is in entirely different kettle of fish, or a horse of a different color as my dear Taddy used to say.

Sorry.

I don't talk about him much, losing him … it …

Sorry.

Moving on, yeah?

So this team of crazies is led by Indigo.

He's from here too, this is his world we are fighting for and he reminds me so much of my Taddy, right down to that smooth voice and welsh accent that can turn your blood to pure hot chocolate. I just have to watch myself, I catch myself staring sometimes and having to look away, get busy before my memories of my Taddy swamp me.

He's a lot like him, Indigo. My Taddy was warm, loving and righteous. A truly righteous man, like I knew I would grow to be.

His real name is Ianto.

But it's Indigo now, I for Ianto. It's a wee joke, like most of our nicknames. Blane is the only one we don't call something else because he is so …

So fucking Blane.

Ianto is tired, I can tell by the way his hand keeps moving to the back of his neck as he watches my wife adjust her stockings.

Any minute now he will reach out to brush her hair back for her and whisper that she was epic out there, that pride he instills in us, all of us thrumming. She will smile up at him with that same smile that won me, back in the end of my world and the beginning of my real future.

Blane is cleaning his jacket, trying not to scold her for what happened earlier, knowing he will before the day is out.

Of course she won't care, laughing as she tells him to lighten up.

Blane. He is a strange bird. Delicate, cultured yet at the same time strong and fiery. I guess that comes from having two fathers like he did. Did it for me. Welsh as the day is long, light brown hair that bleaches in the sun and pale skin that makes mine look like shoe polish.

The twins are the ones you have to be careful of. Stealthy bastards. If not for my beloved, I might have gone for one of them. Beautiful and graceful they both take your breath away with their agility sometimes.

Hero and his sister Harper are something from a vampire novel. Dark, moody and so fucking scary when they do that no talking thing with each other.

Harper belongs to my wife too, like me and Blane aren't enough; she needed another woman to calm things. Truth is, Harper is the one I connect with the most. She reminds me of my dear sister.

Her first name isn't Harper, as I said, we all have nicknames and hers is that.

I can't find the strength to call Ianto Indigo though, but calling him Ianto is harder.

I usually just call him Sir and he blushes every time. No doubt thinking of his captain, up there on that floating coffin.

So, my Duckie gathered up the four of us young strong mercenaries and brought us here to fight alongside a man we all want to please, to reunite with his Cariad.

That's what it's all about, right?

In the end.

Love makes the world go around.

No matter what Verse you are in.

I chose this one like I chose her and I will be dammed if I am going down without a fight. These Toclafane are not going to beat us, they will not win.

Gotta stop writing, we are moving out and I hate it when I watch Ianto trying to sleep sitting upright in the seat.

Hopefully I can sit next to him and encourage him to lean against me.

Just for a moment.

We can both find comfort there.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Jack was waiting.

It was that time of day when the Valiant's engines had reversed and the grinding noise was vibrating up though her chassis, through the chains to wake him from his snooze.

He heard the footstep and let his head drop to his chest again, deepening his breathing for a few more moments of peace before the game began.

"Hello Freak" the syrupy sweetness filled the room along with the tepid smell of the cologne the Master preferred.

Jack knew he couldn't keep up the pretense or he would 'do' something to get a response so he waved one of the manacled hands like a puppet, gaining a soft laugh.

Jack focused on the bright red stilettos walking past him to place something on the table, the dainty ankles turning before the journey was repeated back towards the Master, a daily blessing to Jack who looked forward to seeing what shoes she had chosen that day.

"Now. I have a wee surprise for you today" the Master was crowing, "I found you a little entertainment for the afternoon."

Jack felt tendrils of dread, telling himself not to snow it as he raised his gaze to the face of the mad man. He chose a smile of interest.

A struggling captive was dragged into the room and thrown to the ground at his feet.

The pinstripe suit made him hesitate but then he looked at the shoes and felt himself relax.

Brown brogues. Not black oxfords.

"Bastard" he snarled, finally looking at the face of the man lying at his feet.

"He took some finding, this cat and mouse game he likes, but here we are" the Master crowed, "Finally, the mighty Ianto Jones!"

Jack raised his chin to stare defiantly at the Master as the man at his feet started to struggle to his feet, standing with a gentle poise as he looked into Jack's face.

"I am sorry sir" he said softly, "I did manage to take some out."

"That's OK" Jack said softly, trying to smile reassuringly as they both knew what would come.

"So! India, what am I playing with today my dear?" the Master crowed as he skipped over to the table and looked down at the instruments his assistant had carefully placed down for him, all polished and placed with such preciseness that it screamed OCD.

As always, she had outdone herself and he clapped as he looked at the corkscrews, "Oh darling girl. Where did you find this?"

"It's for the old blocks of ice that vendors used to sell for ice boxes" she purred, "Large enough to hold so much weight. I hoped you would find it interesting Sir."

Jack watched those red shoes move as she walked over to stand behind the Master just a smidgeon of space between them as she leaned around him, "And that, see it has two different points?"

"Oh!" the Master exclaimed as he was shown another toy he had overlooked.

Jack turned his attention to his fellow prisoner and took in the look of lethargy.

"You've been running for quite some time" he said softly and the Welshman smiled softly as he agreed. "Are the others OK?"

"Grand" he replied.

"You look so tired, are your feet giving you grief? You always had problems with your arches" Jack commiserated and a soft chuff of amusement answered him.

"Are we done?" the Master asked, a polite smile as he waited.

"Sorry" Jack smiled, "Just wanted to hear those Welsh vowels one more time."

"Ah" the Master smiled, "It is a lovely accent, isn't it."

"Yeah" Jack smiled back, "Thanks for that."

"Anytime old man" the Master giggled, then began his game.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but there had been an attack on a stronghold" her gentle voice purred and the Master groaned at the interruption, looking up form where he knelt over the man he was blinding.

"Really?" he turned to look at her with slumped shoulders like a child told it was bedtime.

"I'll finish up if ya like, you go shout at someone" she commiserated, "I believe Ferrediks was in charge of the sector, you know he annoys you with that moustache."

"Really?" the Master frowned, "You know, it is creepy. Yes. He has let me down."

"Damned hard to get good help sir, you deserve so much better" she sighed, her head canting to one side as her ponytail swung, "Not like you ask for much."

"No, I don't do I" he pouted, "all I want is world domination!"

"You almost had it, but apparently he can't hold his own dick to pee sir" she snarled, "Sorry for the inconvenience. I think Jeffries is champing at the bit to prove himself worthy of your attention."

"Yes, a good man" the Master smiled, stepping forward and murmuring softly, "Thank you India."

"Just doing my job sir" she sniffed, "Like you ask. Not a lot to ask."

The Master's face changed into to a mask of fury as he turned back to Jack, "Bloody inconvenience if you ask me and .. WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

He was screaming at the writhing man on the floor, the pinstripe now vivid reds as entrails were cruelly walked into the grating.

She shot him in the head and the Master jumped.

"SHIT!" he screamed.

"Didn't get any on your shoes did you?" she asked, "I was sure of my trajectory."

"I wasn't finished" he stomped.

"Hush now, you know you would have taken out all your anger on him when you need to show those idiots up there that you are the Master here. Go take it out on the one who deserves it, let them all see what happens when you fall asleep at the switch around here!" she demanded and he puffed out his chest, then swept from the room.

Jack was weeping softly as he looked down at the body of a man he had thought a great deal of and the hand sliding around his neck made him freeze.

"Hush now, I couldn't do any more" she whispered, "Hush Cariad. He's not in pain now."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes as the crisp scent of green apples pushed past, thinking of Ianto and his freshly washed hair.

"Easy now" she said to someone, "Take him down to the Shute, drop him over the water. He liked the water."

"Ma'am"

Jack lifted his head as they left, those red shoes clicking away along with the green apple shampoo.

She was right though.

Rhys Williams had loved the water.

His last thought before the door closed was that he had lost a lot of weight to have fitted one of Ianto's old suits like that.

Poor bastard, brave until the last.

Loyal.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jack had woken to the scent of green apples again as India lent in and adjusted the collar of his soiled shirt and he grinned at her, "Hope my tailor hasn't let me down."

"You've lost weight, the collar doesn't fit quite right" she said and then frowned at him, "Never mind. Soon be fixed, won't it."

Jack felt his bowels clench as he heard the warning, after two months the Master was coming back to play and he was glad that at least a death meant a resurrection. It would be at least a day before the starvation would start to haunt him again.

The Master waltzed into the room and this time the prisoner walked confidently beside him, a hand clasped in his like they were on a play date.

Oh god no.

Gwen stood in front of him, lifting her chin defiantly as she looked at him. "Hello Jack."

"Hello Gwen" he replied calmly, watching the Master's glee.

"I … I'm looking for Rhys. Saxon has said that if I can find him, I can keep him" she smiled wanly, "All I have to do it win the golden ticket. One small thing and I can search the length and breadth of this vessel for him. He doesn't think he has him, but I know he has. I know he was brought here and I will save him. You see, I need him Jack."

"Gwen" he sighed sadly, "He's … he's not here."

"Yes he is. He's important to me, I know you don't understand that" she sighed, canting her head as if trying to tell him something important and his gut twisted at her stupidity, knowing she was not the temptress she thought she was, but another toy, "I need him. It's just a little thing. You don't know true love, not the love like ours. Oh Jack, it could have been yours."

"Gwen" Jack tried to warn her but she was on one of her high horses and would not listen as she interrupted him angrily.

"I could have been there for you, you know? I could have been your true love. I would have rocked your world in a way that stupid tea boy never could" she laughed, "Saxon tells me he died horribly here at your feet, tell me where!"

She was walking around and looking over at India like she had some power over her and India canted her head to show she was standing on the spot where Rhys had died and Gwen grinned with glee. She had a gun in her hand and she raised it, pointing it at Jack as she looked nervously at Saxon and India, then back at Jack, suddenly cocky again.

"Just one death. That's what he said. I come here in this filth to see you. One death and I see Rhys again" she started to pull the trigger as she spoke and the gunshot was deafening in the room, then there was silence as Gwen stared at him.

Well.

Most of her.

"Ooops" India chortled as she swung to look at her benefactor, "I think that barrel was jammed sir."

The Master was looking at Gwen with open distaste as she slowly turned to face them, part of her scull missing from the misfire and she gargled as her brain matter slid down her face.

"Quite amazing isn't it, how resilient some are" India said without emotion.

"Hmmmm" the Master grinned, "You are a little imp, you know!"

"Well, you did say one death sir; you think I didn't know whose you wanted?" India snorted and Jack felt like he was watching some weird live stage show, Gwen now facing him again with her mouth opening and shutting.

You should have been fucking me all that time. I deserved to be in your bed, not him!" she choked out, "I was the one who could have loved you."

She dropped to her knees, looking up at him, "I would have pleasured you in ways you would never imagine. I would have saved you by now, not lost like this."

"For goodness sake" India huffed, "Do we have to listen to her whining like that? If I wanted to listen to that I would just go back to the other cells. Even your dear gentile wife would have the sense to shut this trollop up."

"Agreed" the Master nodded and India stepped forward to dispatch her, just as she had poor Rhys. Jack groaned at the thought and India looked over at him, smiling softly as she stepped towards him instead.

"Would you prefer I cut her throat? Feeling a bit … delicate?" she sneered and he snarled back.

"I told you, we had an agreement, I told you where he was always found" she wailed as she fell onto her side, "I told you how to get his team, I want Rhys. Please?"

She was begging, plucking at the Master's trouser cuff and he kicked out with disgust as he stepped back. "India?"

"Don't worry sir" India snarled, "I'll clean this up. Will be a pleasure to fumigate the area of her stench."

"Yeah, well." The Master stepped into Jack's face with a sneer, "She can be with her Rhys now. Showed me a picture didn't she, the idiotic ape. Now I know why you took his death so well."

Jack felt his breath catch as his eyes widened, staring at the Master "She will be with her Rhys soon enough, right India?"

India paused and looked over with a frown, "She told you what? Are you telling me she was keeping something from me?"

"Yes my lovely little barracuda" the Master laughed, "That man in a suit was her beloved Rhys, not Ianto Jones as I thought. Seems he is still at large, sneaking around with his band of misfits causing me annoyance."

India blinked, then dropped Gwen back to the floor, her grunt the only indicator that she was still alive.

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes, "So ... we still have a hunt?"

"Ah, see?" he swung to address his captive audience, "India is the only one who gets me. Like, really gets me!"

"I shall begin immediately" she snarled, then paused and looked back down at Gwen "But first a little bit of pleasure."

She reached for one of the Master's toys as Jack moaned softly, watching Gwen as she crawled towards him across the floor, leaving a trail of blood.

"No need darling" the Master informed his Femme Fatale, "I know where he is. The lovely Ms Cooper told me where their meeting point is, we can pick him off any time we wish."

Jack moaned deep, sagging in the chains and the Master laughed as he skipped off leaving India and Jack with the dying Gwen.

"Please" Jack whispered, "Please, mercy. I'll do anything just … please."

"For her?" India snorted gesturing at the woman on the floor.

"No!" Jack huffed, "Ianto. Please, warn him, save him. Please, not my Ianto."

India blinked as she regarded him, her bloody hands wiping on the front of her tailored outfit, as if she didn't' know what she was doing and she stepped closer to him.

"He means that much to you?"

"He is the worlds" Jack sighed sadly, "He will die, won't he. Oh Gods, we have to succeed. We have to succeed or all is lost."

India blinked and then nodded, "I understand. I know. Martha is still safe, I am doing what I can but this is a perilous time Captain. He has the bit between his teeth and gaining ground, a real thorn in the Master' side. I don't know how much longer we can protect him."

Jack nodded and sobbed as he looked over at Gwen, "Get rid of her. I … I can't bear to look at her, the fucking bitch just signed Ianto's death warrant."

"Only until the reset" India whispered softly, "Have faith. The plan will work, we have to be strong. I will do what I can to warn Ianto, I promise."

Jack looked at her earnest face, so different to the one she wore for Saxon and he nodded. He hoped India was right.

For all their sakes.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Something is happening.

I only have a small window for today's entry, we are moving out in a few minutes to misbehave.

I don't know why but my lovely mad woman went quiet when India arrived earlier today. She seemed to intimidate her somehow and as India and Indigo talked she seemed to be looking at her hair.

India has fantastic hair.

Never the same way twice, like hairstyles for Africa. Reminds me of my sister, gods rest her soul, she loved her hair being put up into a 'do as she would call it all girly and flouncy.

I don't know what was said but the way Ianto suddenly turned to look at my Ducky, like they had just been told something so unbelievable that it might blow their heads apart, Ducky could only shake her head in denial.

Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

All I needed to know, Blane sharing a glance with me as we rose to wait for instructions. The twins kept cleaning their weapons like little robots.

India looked my way, and it felt weird like she was somehow measuring me and then she nodded and said something that made my wife blush.

Yeah.

You heard it right here Diary, she blushed.

India stalked off and I couldn't help but notice her shoes, deadly red stilettos with black soles that seemed so foreign in this place, surrounded by dirt, decay and demise.

My sister would have killed for those shoes.

My Taddy would have rocked them.

Ianto spent a long time staring into space like he had a really big decision to make and when he came back to us he had that face. The one my Taddy used to get that meant the conversation was over.

Welsh stubbornness, of course they would argue it was pride.

I have a blister on my foot and I told Hero as he is the more maternal of the twins yeah I know the boy is more girly that the girl but that's how it is. He scolded me and told me to wear dry socks.

Like there is time in all this shit to change socks at midday while eating our cucumber sandwiches cut into segments and our fucking ices tea with …. Damn. I'm starting to sound like my Dad. Taddy used to scold him for making fun of high tea.

We saw Blaine's Tad today, or at least we think it was him. Not the real him but the now him. His Dad is already gone. Not in our time but here, in this bubble of shit. His Dad was lost early on and it really affected him so to see his Taddy was a boost to him.

Shame he couldn't acknowledge him but we have to be so damned careful.

Timelines and stuff, ya know.

Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.

He was with another group and he knew Ianto, hugging him and talking rapidly as he accepted provisions and ammo from us. Blaine wanted to hug him so much, I could see it but he looked at me instead and came over to sit with me.

We don't always get on.

Maybe because we are not brothers, not like with the twins who have known him his whole life.

I'm the proverbial odd man out.

Only black man, only one not of this verse and only one who seems to be able to control her.

You know. The wife.

Speaking of which, she is upset and carrying on so it looks like a night raid to settle her nerves despite Ianto wanting to spend it together.

"Quiet time" he had said, he had begged her to take the night to just be together.

Sounded quite morbid actually, didn't half put a chill up me spine.

I wish I knew what India was here for, why she was as solemn as these two seem to be now.

Sometimes is pays not to ask, growing up in a big family like mine you learnt pretty early on that if there was a flower stuffed in the keyhole or banana in your shoe you just accepted it and moved on. It's paying dividends now as this lot try their best to drive each other insane.

Yep.

Ole Piney is one up on them.

As my lovely Taddy would say, we're all mad here.


	6. Chapter 6

6

India stood calmly regarding the man as he struggled against his restraints, snarling and spitting at her for her cold disregard for his agony. Tish pushed past, calling out Jack's name as she tried to focus him back in the room, but he seemed too far gone this time.

"He needs to grieve" India said with the usual finality, "Let him go little girl. He must rail against the wind."

Tish swung to look at her and her crisp pinstripe suit, trousers this time that seemed to make the heels even more obvious. Pale peppermint stilettos, matching the threads of the stripe in the dark grey fabric.

Like she wasn't tall enough already?

"How can you be so cold" she demanded, "You are like a winter's chill. You told him something, what did you tell him?"

"Something he didn't' want to hear" she huffed, "The Master is finally going to get his man."

"Can you stop it?"

"I tried" she sighed, "He didn't want to change the plan. We have things set in motion and if we deviate, it might stuff up Martha's run."

"Martha?" Tish was looking at her with shock as India canted her head.

"Martha is almost there, another month or two and we might get our thunder and lightning to smite the bastard." India rolled her eyes as if it cost her to explain, "We cannot change what is already agreed, there is no way to warn Martha, not without giving her away and it's not time yet."

"You" Tish was shaking, "You two faced bitch! Are you telling me you are part of the resistance?"

"Operation Myfanwy" India clarified and Tish took a step back as the reality set in that the woman she hated almost as much as The Master had been a sleeper agent the entire time.

"So, what will happen next?"

"Not for me to say" she shrugged with a sniff of indifference, "Or the Captain. We can only endure, maintain and stick to the plan as set out by the Doctor himself."

"What's in this for you" she demanded as she stepped closer to the woman who so easily towered over her, "Why do you even care?"

"What you know of me is a mirage" India said with undisguised mirth, "You don't know me at all. What you see is not me at all, merely a construct designed to please the Master, to keep me in play and maintain the machine. The cogs must turn, the time must tick. Day and night must chase one another. Winds of change must gather momentum."

"Where are you from?" Tish tried another tactic, "I've never seen you before this, Jack clearly hadn't given the flirting he tried before you shot him down, literally several times."

"Someone who knew that shooting him in the heart was kinder than the head as he hated head shots due to the headache he suffers on regeneration from a head wound." India replied.

"Please" Jack whispered forlornly, "Was there nothing you could do?"

"I am sorry Jack" she stepped around Tish to speak to Jack as he slumped against the chains, "You know Ianto, stubborn to the last. Welsh, ya know. We Welsh are mules at times."

"Yeah" Jack grinned even as tears rolled down his cheeks, "He is a mule, like I'm an Ass."

"Come now" she crooned, "a lovely one."

Jack blinked and then snorted as he let his head fall back to look at the ceiling.

"When will it happen?" Tish asked, "This … doom thing, as if it can't get any worse."

"He will need you" India said as she turned to leave, ignoring the question as usual, "I have to go play with Mrs Saxon, apparently she wants me to do her hair, she likes this beehive thingee."

"Wait" Jack called and she spun on those heels like a goddamned dancer to face him with an eyebrow raised delicately.

"Will you be there?" Jack asked.

"Yes." She sighed, "I will do what I can to protect them. I can only do so much without alerting him to my true purpose, some things must play out. I am sorry."

"How will I survive?" Jack sobbed. "If this happens, what can I do, how do I breathe?"

"You will weather the storm, you will see the sun again" India assured him and Tish saw a glimmer of compassion and … pleasure? … Before the mask was slammed down again, "Grow up and grow a pair Captain. We are on the home run now, no place for sissies!"

Jack sighed and looked away as he asked them to leave and Tish followed the thin wraith of a woman into the main walkway then she stood watching her mince away on those stilettos, the cuffs of her trousers swinging with soft swishing noises.

She was fucking scary that one.

Tish took a deep breath and went to pass on to the rest of them what she knew, what little it was and she knew the Doctor would only hum and stare at her with his huge eyes, still not seeming capable of breaking whatever the Master had done.

Something bad as coming and whatever it was, given the soft sobbing she could hear from the cell, it was not going to be pleasant.

But India was right about one thing.

They must weather the storm.

If and when the Doctor finally rained down his wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto was running as he shoved her in the back, screaming at them to go to the third drop point as they pounded along the quarry, too open. It was too open and she wondered how the hell they had found them as this meeting place was so deep under the radar it was considered golden.

She looked up as the Toclafane circled, coming into attack and she screamed at them to run faster, the transporter was ahead, hidden in the mine, if they could just get underground they could survive.

Blane stumbled ahead, crying out as he was hit and she screamed with rage as she scooped him up by the armpit and dragged him, half stumbling as they keep moving forward.

Piney was running towards them, away from safety and she felt a surge of anger that he would risk himself and then she felt pleasure because she knew it was her he ran towards, not the danger and when he grabbed Blaine's other arm around his neck and made a mental note to give him some extra loving later for his silly huge heart.

The twins were inside the entrance, providing covering fire as they crouched either side of the cave and she pounded past with her husbands, turning as she dropped him to help Ianto.

"Indigo" she screamed, "Hurry!"

He was going to make it.

He was almost there and then…

He stumbled and she could only scream as the twins pulled her back, Piney's roars of horror echoing into the caving system as he clung to the rock face, unable to look away as he watched Ianto fall.

Ianto threw his arm up as the balls surrounded him and then he heard the distant sound of vehicles, realising they were not going to kill him, just capture.

He turned to tell the others and found himself left behind so he ran, calling out softly until he got an answering whistle and he pounded down the side tunnel, "Hey. They didn't kill him, they took him.'

He was panting, doubled over with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

"Oh my god" she rose and flicked her dirty hair back from her face as she started to move towards the entrance.

"No"

Everyone spun with shock as India stepped into the light and she had a snarling young woman in her arms as she tried to scratch at her face, "How did you know we were …You knew, you knew they were going to get him. Did you tell them? Was it you? You fucking bitch!"

"Language!" India roared, startling everyone and the only sound was of the spent ammo one of the twins was emptying from bulging pockets.

"HE knew" she said calmly, "I warned him and he knew they were coming. He also knew it had to happen. I couldn't interfere and neither can you."

"The Valiant" Piney said, "Get us on board. Let us help!"

"Oh sweetie" India sighed softly, "You are such a sweet boy. The Master would smell you in five minutes flat."

"Oh gods" Piney whined, "Will you save him? Will you ... I mean … can you?"

"What about my father!"

India stepped back and looked over at the stroppy mare standing with her hands on her hips, "Can my father do anything?"

"I'm sorry. Your father can do nothing, none of us can" she said sadly, reaching out to pull at the loose ponytail that had been created by worrying fingers, "I don't know why you dyed your hair this colour. So brassy, your natural shade was so sweet, like the afternoon sun."

"I like it!" came the retort as she pulled her head back, "Reminds me of River."

"Me too" came a snorted reply, "If River ever tried to go blonde I'm sure you would have something to say."

"That's different, don't lecture me!" came the retort as Blane groaned softly and everyone turned to watch Hero administer first aid.

"I don't mean to lecture you, I know I'm not your father and you barely listen to him anyway" India sighed, "So stubborn. Typical Time Lady."

India knelt to check Blane's arm, glad to see the bleeding had stopped and nodded before rising to leave, "I have to go but I will be back later when I have some news, all I can offer now. They won't find you down here, I posted a sighting of your vehicle five miles away heading west."

Piney couldn't sit so he paced, wringing his hands as he waited, knowing the news would not be good and he was already thinking contingencies, looking over at his wife as she angrily slapped ammo into casings.

They were going to war, that was for sure. As if the last seven months hadn't been war.

He felt a hand slide to the small of his back as Harper slid around to lean against him.

"She won't take this lightly" she whispered, "We all know what is going to happen."

"Got any sedatives left?" Piney whispered, "Maybe slip her a Mickey?"

She snorted softly as she went to move away, swinging her hips as she turned back to wink at him, her almond shaped eyes almost catlike in the soft lighting of the cave.

Piney then looked at Hero, who was watching silently and he canted his head as he raised an eyebrow at Piney, his Asian features defined in the shadows.

Gods they were handsome.

And deadly.

Piney tried to smile reassuringly but it came across as a grimace.

Blane lay in his wife's arms as he watched the exchange and closed his eyes, not wanting to be a part of any of it, the heartache of loosing Ianto too raw for him too.

He loved him like an Uncle.

A third father.

They would all mourn tonight.

Tomorrow … Saxon would pay.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jack heard the commotion as it neared, the voice recognisable, despite the uncommon use of language.

Jack had never heard Ianto curse like that and it made his heart overflow as he was dragged into the room spitting and fighting like the tiger he was.

Ianto was dressed in black, looking thin and lithe, snarling and struggling. To Jack's shock and delight he actually managed to bite don on a guard's hand and gain traction to jam his heel into the crotch of another.

Seems his tiger still has teeth.

Jack grinned maniacally as Ianto grunted, slammed to his knees by the butt of a rifle to the small of his back. Ianto then set eyes on hi and stilled, pussy cat mode with wide eyes and a toothy grin.

Jack was sad to see one of his teeth had already been knocked out but Ianto didn't seem to mind as he breathed the same air as his captain, suddenly holding himself taller, his head higher.

"A little gift" the Master sneered as he walked in, India following with her clothing surprising white cotton, making Jack think strangely of Boeshane and their cotton tunics.

She had flats on and still towered over the Master who seemed excited about the whole thing.

Jack saw why when he looked at the cuffs of her flowing trousers and noted the spray of blood.

Ianto's blood.

He felt sick.

Ianto was holding himself slightly lopsided and Jack had a terrible fear that he had been hurt, then knew he had to let it go as there was worse to come.

Ianto knew this too as he maintained eye contact with Jack, not even flinching when the Master bent down and ripped his shirt open, revealing the bruising that must hurt like a bastard.

Gods how Jack yearned to soothe it, to soothe him.

All he could do was stand witness, to be strong.

Ianto's eyes told him that was what he wanted so he tried not to wince, not to jump at each bite of the whip, even when Ianto couldn't hold back the grunts of pain himself, Jack continued to stay firm.

"Hold fast" he whispered and Ianto smiled as he took a shuddering breath to reply, then grimaced instead as a blade was run across his shoulder blade. Sharp and hot.

Gods, but Jack felt it as if it cut his own skin.

Ianto never dropped his eyes, maintaining the look of total loyalty, even as India stepped forward, swinging the whip as she screamed at him to give them the secret base, the lair of the Time Bandits.

The only time she got a reaction was when she used their team name and it was a low laugh, bubbling up as though he couldn't stop himself, vomiting his mirth as he grinned at Jack, never answering.

The blood was now like a strange Stanley Kubrick design on India's trousers and she was leaning against the wall, panting as she claimed a funny tummy.

"That lunch did smell strange, I've not heard of that before but it did not look savoury to me" the Master seemed genuinely commiseratory with India and she nodded.

"I do like sushi but perhaps it was a little …old" she grimaced, "We should have fed it to the pet."

The Master laughed, pointing at Jack and then looking back at the Welshman now on his butt, struggling to remain upright with the arm not broken.

"Strong" he admitted and Jack looked proudly at Ianto as he agreed.

"It's OK Cariad" Ianto said softly as the Master went to his table of toys, "I'm here. I'm still here. I will always be with you. I will not blink."

"Neither will I" Jack promised, a lump in his throat as he maintained eye contact with the man he had failed to love adequately and perhaps regretted not spending more time with the most.

"Sweet, touching … erg!" the Master growled as he looked at India, "Perhaps you should leave my dear, it's about to get nasty in here."

"No" she said, pulling herself straight, "I shall not faultier from my post sir."

"Good girl" he grinned as he looked at Jack, "And you? Choose A or B."

"What?" Jack finally glanced at him with hock, even as he felt Ianto's gaze not faltering.

"A or B!" the Master demanded, "Choose. I have two ways and can't choose, I want them both. Shame he can only die once, not please me the way you do. I'll tell you what …"

The Master stepped in close, "You choose one for him and you can have the other."

"Which is quickest?" Jack demanded, "Which is fast? I'll die slow for you, I'll scream and writhe for you, just give him the quick one!"

"Jack" Ianto sobbed, pulling him back to point, "It's OK. It doesn't matter. We shall endure. I died long ago, only to be revived by you. Every day since has been a gift. It's OK."

Jack moaned deep in his throat and the Master clapped his hands, "Fine. You chose. Lovely!"

Jack was shocked to see the blade in the Master's hand and cried out with horror as it was drawn cross Ianto's abdomen, spilling his innards into his lap and onto the floor around him.

India moved fast, kneeling behind him and lifting his head so he could keep looking at Jack as he convulsed and blood bubbled from his mouth.

Jack writhed, screamed and struggled as promised.

Ianto's eyes never closed and India stood, letting him slid to the floor, lying prone in his own guts. Still his dying eyes sought Jack.

Jack screamed and begged for the chance to touch him, just one more time.

It was India that raised the gun and placed the muzzle at the back of the Welshman's head, pulling the trigger and Jack watched that beautiful face fly apart like paper, blood and viscera hitting his body as it hung hopeless to react.

India stood and brushed herself down as she looked dispassionately at the mess.

"Well, that isn't going to come out!" she sighed.

The Master stepped up to Jack and used the same knife to slit his stomach as well. "I always had this in mind, only A or B was who went first."

The Master laughed as he swept from the room and Jack was left to look at the body on the floor, the blood congealing as the twitching finally stopped.

Jack knew his death was going to be long and hard, left to die alone in the room with Ianto's rotting corpse as company.

However long it took, Jack never took his eyes off him.

A strange comfort that as he slumped he could see his blood reaching Ianto's.

Together at last.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Time seems to slow, then stop as the ticking sound of blood hitting the floor ceased and Jack grunted at the sudden change in the room.

Jack thought he was dead.

Time stops when you die.

Right?

Had to be dead, as he groggily raised his head to look at the vision standing before him.

Ianto.

Dressed in the same white linen of Boeshane as that bitch had worn, his face so serene as he stepped over his own body to approach, taking on the image of an angel.

That's what he was.

An angel.

Had to be.

Ethereal in his grace.

"Ianto" Jack sighed softly as those lovely hands cupped his face and those loving lips met his in a kiss.

"Hush Cariad" he whispered, "It's all over now. He can't hurt you now."

"Oh Ianto, I never knew it could hurt like this" Jack sobbed, pushing forward in the restraints to take another kiss.

Gods he smelt good, tasted better and there was that sparkle.

"I don't want to go back" Jack sighed "I want to stay here with you."

I know Cariad I know" Ianto crooned as he laid his hands on Jack's chest and by the gods he felt the warmth in them. Ianto's hair had those tiny curls licking around his earlobes, those lobes that were so sweet to nibble on, like the giggles that ensued when he did.

"I love you" he sobbed and Ianto looked at him without fear as he whispered that he knew that already, always had.

"The storm is coming and you must be strong for me my beloved" Ianto said softly "There is nothing more that he can take from you, this was your last test. Your last heartbeat. You must be strong."

"I died" Jack said more strongly, "I am dead. Part of me will never wake, never come back, I leave it here with you!"

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed.

"I don't want to go back without you" Jack moaned, the pain so real as Ianto smiled.

"I am with you" he told Jack calmly "Right here in your heart. I will stay in the corner of your eye. Just there, before you blink."

"Then for you, I will never blink when I need you" Jack smiled.

"And I shall never leave you" Ianto replied.

Jack looked down at the mess on the floor, the body of his beloved, then at the man who stood before him, unscathed and pristine.

"Don't … don't forget me" Jack finally begged, "Please. I am so glad you were chosen to ascend, so proud. My beloved Holdfast, please. In a thousand years, think of me as I shall of you."

"Oh Jack" Ianto widened his grin, "In a thousand years I shall be right here in front of you, as always."

"I'm sorry" Jack started to grow morose. "I failed you."

"Don't be stupid" Ianto huffed, "You will never fail me. You may falter but you will not fail. You are my Captain!"

"Tell me one thing" Jack begged, looking into those cool grey eyes of wisdom, the secrets of the 'verse peeking at him, "Tell me my love. Do we prevail?"

Ianto's smile faded and he stepped into Jack's personal space, their bodies together as the scent of green apples swirled around them, their heads touching as he whispered his answer.

"Until the last star burns out"

Jack would hold on to that.

Even as his eyes fluttered shut, his love stood resolutely over the body, never breaking eye contact.

Never blinking.


	10. Chapter 10

10

She stood breathing deeply as she stared at India.

The bitch stood calmly looking back, the business suit and hair style severe, like her look as she stared her down.

"You didn't even try to save him did you" she finally charged forward a few steps and India sighed softly.

"He knew to score little chickie, don't you get it?" India said as she stepped back, maintaining the distance between them as the team watched with undisguised grief.

"The score!" she spat, "The score. Yeah, we know the score. He's dead. Gone! You fucking bitch, standing there so calm when the best man in the entire 'verse … Goddess, any 'Verse is gone and you talk of scores. This is not a game!"

"That's just it sweetie" India canted her head as she studied the broken young woman, "It is a game. This is Chess not tic-tac bloody toe! Ianto knew he would have to be sacrificed to protect the king, like a good knight. For the King, he fell on the sword without fear. He was triumphant in his final moments, the Master left unsatisfied."

"The King" she sneered at India, "Right! The Doctor. He is just a mad man in a box ya know, he's not a god. He would tell you that himself and if you think …."

She couldn't speak anymore, turning towards her team as the tears rolled down her cheeks and it was Piney who spoke, "He was our Taddy. The only one we had left and he was a good man. We all would rather die than sacrifice him."

"Exactly" India pointed out as she kept her eyes on the prize and she was rewarded with a snarl of rage as she was rushed, banshee style screaming with wild hair flying and she easily caught her, struggling against the assault.

"Let her go" Blaine said softly to Piney, "Let her get it out of her system. We can't get this done with her still mourning for him."

"Don't speak for all of us" Piney said ominously as he slid past, "He was the last piece of my Taddy too."

"Sorry Piney" Blaine grimaced, "I didn't mean to sound flippant. I loved him too. I forgot about your Tad."

The screaming had stopped along with her struggling and she finally pushed herself away from India, glaring as her as she wiped tears and mascara away from her face.

"What do you want from me" India demanded, "Say it. I can't help you unless you say it."

"My Tad!" she finally said so softly it was more of a whisper, "I want my Taddy."

India's shoulders slumped and her face changed, softened and a smile started to form. "Why didn't you say so you silly wee chickie!"

Blaine looked over and grabbed Piney's arm with alarm, causing the team to turn in time to see India stepping forward, closing the space created. As she did so her features softened more, her hair seemed to have blonde roots that grew, spilling out across her scalp like liquid running down in the rain as the hair sprang free of its clips and flew about her face.

The air crackled with electricity as she raised her arms and her head to look their leader in the eye, her green eyes softening to blue and then a softer grey, as if a storm was contained within.

"My little Baban" she whispered and with a wail she was seized in a hug, responding by crushing the poor girl's face to her bosom.

Finally comforted, finally in the safely of her Taddy's embrace she cried.

"Hush now" Yan whispered softly, plucking the necklace from the folds of the bodice, pulling it out from between the breasts that kept it warm

"Where did this come from?"

"Daddy gave it to you"

"What is this?" she demanded.

"A piece of your heart" Byrd sobbed.

"And what is my heart?" Yan asked.

"A piece of the Tardis?" Byrd straightened to look her Taddy in the eye.

"And who am I?"

"You are the Time Traveller …The Archivist" she sniffed now.

"And?"

"You are my Taddy."

"And has your Taddy ever told a lie?"

"No."

"And if I promise that we are still on track and the end game grows near?" Yan whispered softly into her daughter's ear, "If I tell you that your Daddy is still safe and his time is almost here."

"Then I will prepare"

"I promise my little Byrdie" Yan said softly, holding her face in her hands, "It is almost time. Martha is due back on this soil any day and we will start the countdown. You will have your revenge, Daddy will have his freedom and this file can be closed."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I will tear the page from my book and give it to you to keep inside your heart" Yan promised as she slid the purple heart shaped pendant back into her daughter's corset, "As I keep you in mine."

"And you never break a promise."

As Byrd released Yan and walked back towards the team it was Blaine to speak first.

"Aunty Yan?"

"Hello Blaine love. Hero, Harper. Yes it is me" she smiled, "Sorry for the games but now you understand that there is a plan."

"Wait" Piney grabbed Blaine's arm as he went to hug her, "You know this woman?"

"Gods, you have no idea!" Blaine laughed as he grabbed his Brother-husband's shoulders. "No idea."


	11. Chapter 11

11

India stalked the corridor with malicious intent, slamming into Lucy Saxon's chambers and taking a moment to calm herself as she looked down at the woman weeping on the floor.

"Lady Saxon, I hear you have a problem dear" she said softly and Lucy looked up at her, her face wet with tears and the red handprint angry on her cheek.

"I lost my pocket book" she sniffled.

"Your purse?" India asked with surprise, "The red one to match your coat?"

Lucy nodded silently, "It's my fault. I annoyed him by being late for lunch, he is a very busy man."

"Well, let's have a look then" India smiled, "I like that purse too, it is lovely with your coat. Tell you what, if you change into that cute red suit of mine you can get away without a purse!"

Lucy's face lit up and India soon returned with a suit that seemed perfect with her hair and so much nicer than the coat had been.

"I'm sorry he hurt you" India purred, stroking Lucy's cheek as she leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, "You try so hard. He is hard to please and it is not your fault. His mind is so full of things he gets tired."

"Yes" Lucy sniffed, smiling as she leaned her face into India's palm, "His head. It burdens him."

"Shame" India whispered as she stroked Lucy's hair back from her face and smiled, "It is a burden to you as well and you deserve so much better."

.

.

.

.

Jack looked up as she entered, her pumps were jet black today, shiny with little silver taps on the bottom that emphasised each step.

"Hello Captain" she purred as she stepped into his eye line and he breathed that green apple scent of his beloved, taking comfort even as the bitch grinned, "A little Byrd tells me you like tap."

Jack snorted at the inside joke as she started to dance, the laughter as the Master entered to watch spurring her on until sparks flew and she spun to bow for him.

"I didn't know you could tap dance little one" he purred and India smiled.

"My mama always told me that the secret to a good man is his ability to keep guessing" she said softly as she fluttered her eyelashes, "She would have liked you. You are such a good man and you like the game."

The Master laughed and clapped eagerly, as India skipped around the room, like a horse clip clopping.

"Well, I came here to …er …I forget" he sighed as India walked towards him with a soft frown of worry and Jack watched through his fringe as the Master balked.

Tap tap tap tap.

Every four steps she would stop, like she didn't know it was a pattern.

"Are you alright Sir?" she purred, "You look like you need a massage. Or maybe a nice cup of tea, I believe the lovely Lady Saxon has ordered high tea for you this afternoon to honour your victory over the insurgents."

His face lit up and he fled the room, India four tapping after him and Jack finally was allowed to laugh softly at her moxie.

So blatant.

.

.

.

.

.

Piney was watching the sun go down, setting the world afire.

For a second time.

"Hey" Byrd said softly as she slid her arms around her husband from behind and enjoyed the warm body and curvaceous arse tucked into her belly.

"I still don't know if this fight can be won" he whispered as he watched Hero and Blaine sparring by the small campfire Harper was feeding.

"We have to stay strong and endure" she whispered back, "We must not blink."

"I will look him in the eye without flinching if it comes to it" Piney sighed, "But it's not us that has to do that. When the time comes and the gong sounds it's your Dad that has to run the gauntlet."

"And he will" she said confidently.

"And if he falls?"

"He will get up again, even if Taddy has to drag him up" she answered calmly.

"You have such faith in her" he whispered, "I still don't believe it. I mean I saw it but I don't believe it. Like some sort of chameleon."

"I explained, the piece of Tardis in Taddy's heart was chipped from the heart of the Tardis, this Tardis we are fighting to save" she explained, "The Chameleon Circuit was connected to the chip so Taddy has the ability to alter his appearance."

"Still weird, you saying he when it's a she" Piney turned to face her and she laughed softly.

"Piney, darling. You of all people should understand a woman in a man's body and vice-versa" she laughed and the others turned to look over, surprised to hear laughter from her when she had been mourning.

But that was Byrd.

As changeable as her Taddy.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Piney was leaning against a tree as he considered his options and he swung as he heard the crunch of his wife's boots on the rocks.

She sat on the stump nearby and after a moment's consideration he joined her. She was twirling the hair in her fingers as she looked at it and he knew she was second guessing her decision to dye it the coppery red that had faded to a strange coppery strawberry. She was such a pretty natural strawberry blonde and he knew it had been done to specifically upset her Taddy who loved her hair.

Now, of course as he knew she would, she regretted it.

Hero and Harper were going over plans, the Valiant's blueprints spread on the ground.

"I still can't believe Taddy managed to sneak these out" she whispered with glee to Piney as Hero grunted at his sister and tapped at something.

"Up?" he said and she leaned over, grunting back, then they silently perused some more.

"Still weird, watching that" he said to his Byrd, "I don't know if I will ever get used to twin-speak."

"I've known then their whole lives and I can tell you without hesitation that I never will either" she laughed, "Although I do know some of it. Up. That means OK or am I right."

"It doesn't mean up?" Piney asked.

"No. A thumbs up means go up" she giggled back and he rolled his eyes.

"You see?" Harper suddenly said and Hero replied with a terse "Minding."

"She just asked if he agrees with her plan and he told her that he's still thinking it over" she explained and Piney huffed.

"Look, forget it" Blaine slumped next to them, "Will do your head in. I think the buggers make half it up to see what we will do. One day when we were kids she said 'Daisy a day' to him and he calmly handed her a book from the coffee table. How the fuck did that make sense?"

Piney grinned at his Brother-Husband as he blew out his cheeks in confusion.

"Taddy always said that it showed intelligence, to be so clever" she said softly as one twin shoved the other one onto its arse and Hero's' wail was childish as he slapped back at her.

"I take it the plan has not met with agreement" Piney rose and stretched, "My sister spoke in tongues at times, my Taddy said it was just her way of testing us. That half the time she knew she was bastardising the word or phrase and it was a bit of evil fun. She was like that. Evilishly fun."

"I'm sorry" Byrd rose to stand next to him, "Here I am with all my family and you've lost yours. I drag you here to fight for mine like you owe me something just because I know how to steal Uncle Doctor's Tardis and appear in your time of darkness."

"Oh my wee Duckie" he smiled softly, "You didn't take me from the world that was a graveyard for my lost family, you brought me here to a new family. I was ready to give in, something my parents would never have forgiven and here I stand. Still strong."

"You still mourn" she whispered "I will not take that from you. I just … I love you. You are the best parts of your parents, you are a good man. A good man. You will be strong, for me I know you will endure.

"As long as there are stars" Piney looked up at the array of lights, "I can exist as long as there are stars to wish on. The magic is still there. For then I know I can always make you proud, we will prevail."

"Until the last star burns out" she whispered as she tiptoed for a kiss and he hummed softly.

"Byrd, as long as I have you in my arms, the last star will always burn brightly" he grinned, "Here in my heart."

"OK, so maybe that was a bit sappy" she snorted as she pushed at him and he threw his head back and laughed, filling the quarry with mirth.

Blaine stopped chipping at the edge of his boot with his knife and smiled as he watched her flirt.

His pretty girl.

Even as a small child he knew he had to share her, that her spirit was too big for him to handle on his own and although the twins were always there, it was a strange comfort to have Piney too.

He didn't take her shit, he wasn't afraid of her and he challenged her when they couldn't.

He wondered what would happen after this was all said and done.

This talk of a paradox and a reset had been beyond his comprehension.

He was just a Welsh boy ya know but he would blindly follow that woman into fire. If it was one thing he knew it was that she was ever wrong.

And like her Taddy she didn't lie.

He leaned back and looked over at his Sister-wife as she slapped her brother hard, his grunt of pain and amusement carrying on the breeze.

He grew antsy and rose to check the perimeter spikes one more time. Their constant beams of light to one another their early security system.

He heard the two devils following with the silent argument continuing with occasional foot tripping and slapping. He turned to watch Harper's pretty Asian features crinkle with mirth as her brother lay on the ground contorting with rage.

A silent tantrum ensued.

He shook his head and moved away as the silent fight wore down and Harper offered her hand to her brother, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm telling!" he said spitefully, his cockney accent taunting.

"Go ahead" she sniffed, "I'll tell too and I know a better story. Or are we not going to mention that sonic grenade in your bag?"

"Oi! You bloody cow" he hissed, stomping off to feed the fire and Harper smiled softly as she watched him go, stomping so much like their father.

Mama's Little Cockney Bastard.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack was swinging softly in his restraints as he listened to the music playing further along the row of cells.

The screaming had stopped some time ago, but not the familiar laughter so Jack knew it was only a matter of time before his turn to entertain.

India entered and he was immediately taken with her mood, as she silently glared at him and stalked to the back of the room.

Not a good sign.

The Master stalked in and glared at Jack, then canted his head.

"Name that song" he demanded and Jack blinked with surprise.

India mouthed something and Jack couldn't concentrate enough to get it.

"Come on Freak, name that fucking song!"

India did it again and Jack blinked, "Er …. Funky Town?"

"Well I never, did someone tell you that?" the Master blinked, then swung on his heel to look at India who was leaning back against the wall, one foot hooked back against the wall in hooker pose looking totally bored.

He totally forgot his accusation, it died as he started to sneer. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for the revolution Sir" she said in a droll manner, checking her fingernails, "Or … is it too early for that? I don't know. I don't have the schedule for world domination, I leave the hard stuff to you. Wouldn't want to chip a nail, now."

"Lazy, this generation is so lazy" he sighed as he looked back at Jack with a huge pout, then he grinned as he walked towards him.

"What about you Jackie boy, you feeling lazy?" he asked as he reached out and prodded Jack in the chest.

"Oh, you know me" Jack smiled, "Just hanging around."

"Well, that's no fun" the Master sighed and he motioned with his hand as two guards carried something in and Jack recognised a power source.

Jack felt his balls start to shrivel as he realised what the game was going to be today and he swallowed back a whine of annoyance.

One clip was placed on the chain that bore the shackle to his left hand, the other clip on the shackle chain for his right ankle.

This was going to hurt.

Jack took a deep breath and looked at the Master and trying to imagine how wonderful it would feel to take those clips and place them on the crazy bastard's gonads.

It brought a little smile.

The Master canted his head and smiled back, then flicked a finger.

All it took.

One finger.

The world exploded behind Jack's eyelids as he convulsed in the chains, screaming and gargling once his tongue was bitten through. He knew he was pissing himself and was grateful that he hadn't eaten anything in days so there were no embarrassing bowel movements.

Not in front of India.

Strange thing to worry about when you are being cooked from the inside out, I know, but for some reason he didn't want her to see that.

For her, it was a slow agony as she pretended to stroke her lips while actually trying not to vomit. Jack's noises grew faint as he died, the body flopping without purpose now and the Master waved a hand to cut the juice.

The stench was …

India pushed off from the wall and smiled at the Master s she told him a BBQ was planned topside and the smell had just reminded her to tell him.

The laughter continued as he walked away, finally shut off by the lift doors closing and she was finally able to start vomiting on her shoes.

Then there was silence.

India undid the shackles and watched him fall back onto the floor. She looked at the remains of Jack Harkness and felt her gut flip flop again, taking small breaths as she tore at the scorched clothing.

Tish was there, holding more clothes and she shook her head at her, demanding hot water first.

Then she knelt in the filth and lovingly washed him, then redressed him before the guards returned to re-shackle him prior to reanimation.

"The Master wanted you to know that he is saving a piece of steak for you" one of the guards leered as his eyes roamed across her large breasts and India smiled sweetly before attacking, taking him down with a savage punch to the throat.

The other guard was confused, staring at her as she drew the blade from her fist and thrust it into his gut. He had been the one who pushed the button. So eagerly watching Jack dance like a marionette.

She stepped back as he started to flop like a fish in his own entrails, sliding around the floor as he made a weird high pitched noise in his throat.

Finally the room was silent again, the guard's screams died along with him and she sniffed as she looked over at the frozen Tish.

"Well? Go get some more, say Jack broke free" she hissed and Tish turned, running to obey the mad woman.

And boy … mad was the word.

She was fucking furious.

What a horrible way to die.


	14. Chapter 14

14

So we trekked for half a day to meet someone who seemed important.

Byrdie was getting more excited the closer we got and I admit that I was surprised to see a beautiful black woman striding towards us, looking dirty, unkempt and damned amazing.

Martha, that's her name and I feel like I know her from somewhere before.

Maybe I met my version of her in my Verse while in the resistance? If Tad were here he would know, mind like a steel trap that man.

It's getting easier to talk about him, to think about him. I thought it would be losing my beautiful sister that would hurt the worst but no, I should have known.

I was only grateful that Dad had already sacrificed himself so he didn't have to witness Tad's death. I think a part of him died with Dad though, those last months were just going through the motions to keep me alive. The last of his babies.

Gods, he would have loved that mad woman of mine.

She has recovered well from her own Taddy's fall … well, Taddy 1.

Like me though, she did become attached to this timeline's Ianto and I know she mourns, even if her real Taddy is still there to comfort her. I try not to let that burn. Does that make me childish to be jealous?

Hard to get your head around that, a Taddy that is interchangeable. All the times I wanted a mother's touch and had secretly chastised myself for being so selfish when nobody could be more maternal than my lovely Taddy. To have been able to say you wanted a Mummy Day and got it though, I might have liked that.

Byrd sometimes talks about growing up with her parentals, the fun and games, Christmases and the huge parties.

Her Taddy was so pretty, gods is still so pretty. I think, dear friend, that is what I find the hardest to swallow. Her parents will not die when mine had to. I know if given a choice they would die for me again and I hold that in my heart. My Dad died for my Tad and he died for me.

What greater love is there?

And now all I can do is watch my queen and know in my heart of hearts that they taught me how to find the strength to die for her as well.

I find comfort in my wife's partners.

If I have to fall on the sword for her I know they will be there to comfort her and lift her up, as she did with me.

Martha seems such a free spirit, so determined and she reminds me of my sister. She has spunk and a genuine love for life. Her laughter is infectious and I can let go of my morbid thoughts for a while.

She came with the parents of Blaine, they had brought her through this final part of the journey and it was bitter sweet to see Blaine light up as his fathers held him between them.

I don't know what I had thought I would see but it was a shock to see that they were so … normal. His Taddy was a big bear of a man with huge hands and an infectious laugh where as his Dad was small, almost feminine in his movements yet at the same time it was obvious that he wore the pants in the relationship. Kind of like my parents. Everyone thought Dad was the boss but anyone who knew them knew that if they wanted anything you had to go through Taddy. He was the law. Despite Daddy's badge.

Ironic too, he had a double banger name. Williams-Davidson. I never took him for a double banger name. His Taddy, 'Andy, please call me Andy' was so cute. Blonde, cheeky and so child-like in his manner. Rhys seemed to be the disciplinarian and it looks to me like Andy is the one who was most mischievous. No wonder Blaine just ignores Byrd when she is in a snot.

Tonight they are staying in camp with us before meeting up with our contact, Tom. He will travel with her on the final segment of her journey. India was really specific about that, we must let her go before the handover.

This was said more to the Mad Woman of course, her face screwing up as she reluctantly promised.

I was a bit off my game and it took a while but I remembered my Taddy's soft hands and kind words as he used to teach me in the kitchen and I soon had a slap up meal presented to everyone, even if it had been over an open fire.

Blaine had seconds, so much like his Taddy when it comes to food. Or so Hero had scoffed, "Uncle Rhys could have at least given you his sense of humour if he had to give you his gut. Typical that you got the blonde brain!"

Twin "Oi" had been kinda funny as Blaine and his Tad had answered in unison.

The Twins surprised us all with a show. I knew they were limber but I had no idea they were bloody gymnasts but they were so graceful, almost like dancers that I wished I still had a guitar to accompany them.

It was almost like a normal family evening.

Laughter, good food and my Cariad shone. Oh Gods she was so beautiful in the campfire light. Reminds me of the first time I saw her, walking through flames like she was on a countryside roam instead of in a fire fight, her hair flying about her head while looking straight at me.

I was gone then and I can tell you, I am still SO gone on this woman.

I used to watch my Dad, the way he looked at my Taddy. The way his face would soften and his smile would become more real, less forced. I used to wonder if that was how love felt for others or if what they had was unique.

Now I can put down on paper the inescapable truth.

It does exist and I found it.

Well. She found me, on my knees about to sacrifice myself for the remnants of the team I had infiltrated the Cyber base with.

I don't know what the future holds but I do know that all I want to hold is her hand in mine. For one more moment.

For one more lifetime.

Hell, I wish on each star for one more fucking breath of her expelled air.

I know my future is unsettled and I will one day find myself back on my knees with my last heartbeat nearing.

But I will face it with less sorrow and more determination.

For she has made me the man my Taddy told me I was born to be.

And I know she will live as long as I do.

Like I said to her as we danced in the shadows far from the light of the fire.

She has the power of the Goddess behind her and will prevail long past the last light of the stars.

I should know.

I am a star meself.

Taddy said so, even with his last breath.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Jack was aware of soft singing and he sighed as he listened to the lullaby being sung. It was Ianto's favourite and lovely to hear those Welsh vowels.

He breathed in that apple smell as a soft cheek brushed against his and lips brushed the shell of his ear.

"Ianto" he sighed as hands slid up and around his throat to tickle the hair at the base of his neck, lips now on his jaw.

He opened his eyes and looked into the most beautiful eyes.

"Ianto" he smiled, then she leaned back and he was looking at a beautiful blonde woman and he was reminded of his own dear mother long since gone to the winds.

"It's OK Cariad" she whispered and he saw something move in her eyes, time.

Jack's eyes widened as time swirled and he felt like he was falling, the beautiful woman before him reminded him of someone and he was catapulted back in his mind to a circus and a pretty girl on the back of an elephant, laughing as she raised her hat to the crowd.

"My god, Yan?" he asked with wonder.

"Hello Mr Man Who Cannot Die" she replied with a warm huff of air on his cheek.

"How?" he asked with delight, her shirts swishing as she curtsied to him.

"Let's just say I found a loophole" she said softly, the Welsh vowels washing over him. "I don't have much time. I just wanted you to know that Martha is here, she walks beneath us and the end is near. I came to give you strength and to remind you … You are the Man Who Cannot Die!"

Jack remembered the laughter and that night of passion in the straw of the horse enclosure that had renewed his heart, Gods, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten her.

"You never forgot me, never will Cariad" she said as if hearing his thoughts, "The time will come and I will need you as you need me. You will know when you see me on the floor damaged and afraid, you will remember this moment as I stand here and tell you that you are the love of Ianto's life. You. Jaxton of Boeshane. I love you. Stop being so hard on yourself, and please stop giving Ianto the run around. He is desperate for your affection."

"He is my world" Jack chocked out, tears welling as he tried to understand the strange conversation, "I may never get to tell him. Gods, I may never … he died. Right there, he died for me. So brave, my beautiful man."

"And you will get a chance to tell him so" she smiled, "For the time is come."

She stepped back again and the air shimmered as her long lashes fell to her cheeks and opened green instead of blue. So taken by this, he was transfixed then noticed her lips becoming fuller as her hair stared to darken and as she took another step back her grin was so familiar ….so ….

"India?"

"Chamelian Bavara?" she offered and he frowned as he tried to remember his academy training about the race of changelings that could adapt to their surroundings.

"But … I thought their young assimilated to their surrounding adults they saw as parentals" Jack muttered and she reached forward to stroke his cheek.

"Why do you question when there is nothing left to answer" she demanded, "You know what you must do, and we have scant enough time as it is. Time to shine Agent Jaxton of Boeshane."

Jack felt his back straighten as he looked at her, this …enigma.

She nodded and walked away, her heels clicking down the hallway and he let his head fall back to look at the ceiling as he considered the orders he had been given.

All the false starts, the pretend escapes to annoy the Master and let the guards think they had the upper hand.

24 hours and it would all be done.

One way or another, Martha would stand before the Master and the Doctor would get his time.

Weird that, a Timelord waiting for the right time.

But you can't rush things like this, not when fixed points are involved like the Tardis.

Like him.

Jack's head slowly dropped so he was staring at the doorway as another thought struck him out of the blue.

Like her?


	16. Chapter 16

16

He was trapped.

It had happened so suddenly and it was one of those moments where time seemed to slow as Piney saw his mistake too late.

He had been so busy watching Harper as she ran along the high beam in the ceiling of the warehouse that it wasn't until the Toclafane were swooping that he realised they had been discovered.

Damn it all, so close.

Harper had fallen with surprise, as Hero screamed for her and run for her, giving away his position and then Blaine's deep bark of alarm as he then had to follow. Even in their darkest hour he could not let his best friends go alone.

Then Byrd, looking up as she slunk around the crates, trying to motion them to one side before they were discovered as the balls swept around crates and shelving seeking them. From his position in the high corner he could see it all going wrong and they were all about to fail their mission.

It was only a matter of time and they were too fucking close.

He was the only thing between the balls and his family so it was a no brainer really.

He stood and whispered his love down the coms, then stepped forward into a clearing, whistling for attention.

She was screaming in his ear, even as Blaine was carrying Harper past her and he ordered Hero to take her even if he had to knock her down to do it.

Again she screamed his name and he closed his eyes to the pain in her voice.

He was sorry, Gods he was but this was the only way.

This was the largest concentration of balls he had seen since the war started, there must be close to thirty of the little bastards closing in with gleeful squeals and he closed his eyes as he thought of his Taddy, kneeling in the dirt as he slowly bled out from his hacked off arm, doing this exact same thing.

His eyes had found him and held his gaze as the Cybermen had closed in, his whispered affections not only for him but for his Daddy as he told him he was coming. Coming for his Cariad as he waited for death and Piney closed his eyes too.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side Cariad" he whispered to his beloved, her voice now hoarse as she sobbed in his ear, "It's OK my love. I am not afraid, I know my Taddy waits for me beyond the last star where the Gods live. Such a good man, such a kind man. I know he must live there and he will have a room set out for me. All my siblings, my brothers, my sister … my Daddy."

His voice broke as he thought of his Dad, his handsome smile and cheeky nature that always got an eye roll from Taddy, especially in those red Speedos.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry Cariad" he sighed as her soft crying broke his heart.

.

.

.

.

"I love you" she choked out, straining in Blaine's arms as he wept into her hair. He was surprised to find his affection for his Brother-Husband ran so deep, deeper than he had thought and as he clung to her from behind he felt his heart breaking for the handsome Adonis who just the night before had silently held him in the dark for a few moments before moving off to get wood for the fire … like he had known his end was coming.

A grunt of pain came down the coms and they knew that the first strike had occurred, Piney unable to hide his pain and Byrd slumped with defeat as she accepted that her man was gone to her.

"Valhalla waits for you my Captain" she sighed softly, closing her eyes and turning her head so she might not look, but then at the last moment she knew she had to.

She had to honour him.

She jutted her chin and stared defiantly at the warehouse and whispered her words of goodbye.

The world erupted in flame.

.

.

.

.

Piney took a deep breath as he tried to breathe through the pain, his arm numb from the hit and he defiantly raised his other hand and grinned as he pressed the button, setting off the second row of charges around the building.

She was out.

She was safe.

The place was aflame, those explosives set high by the acrobatic pair did their job as the balls were hit and fell into the flames and Piney stood with renewed strength.

He would not die on his knees.

He was a star goddamn it and he would shine.

Yes, he would explode like a supernova.

The light will be seen for miles.

He opened his eyes and saw movement, someone running towards him though the flames and he was struck dumb as he recognised India.

As the air shimmered and her clothes scorched she seemed to sway, then change into Yan.

"No" he yelled, "Go back."

But still she came, her face serene and loving as she reached out for him and then another change as her hand gripped his wrist to pull him towards her.

"Taddy?" he whispered with shock.

Ianto … pulling him into his arms and pressing his lips to his forehead as the flames closed in and he slumped in his Taddy's arms knowing he was saved.

Either it was Ianto in this life or it was Taddy in the next place.

It mattered not as the heat seemed to die away and the black closed in, peace falling over him like a blanket.

"Don't breathe darling, hold your breath and keep your eyes shut" Ianto whispered and he did as his Taddy asked, as always Taddy was always right.

The flames closed over them and the building collapsed as it started to burn out.

.

.

.

.

The group stopped at the top of the hill to look back, the fire burning into the sky like a beacon, bright and triumphant.

Byrd shook off Blaine's grip and took a step towards the bright light, tears streaming down her face as she said goodbye to the brightest star she has ever seen.

"Goodbye my Cariad" she whispered to the wind, "I love you Walter."


	17. Chapter 17

17

The woman was silent, so unnaturally silent that Jack found himself searching her face for some form of explanation as she stood looking at him.

"India?" he said softly, his gut churning as she looked back.

"Problems" she replied, her hand shaking as she raised it to adjust her hair.

"Anything I can do?" he asked with open worry.

"Take a deep breath because it's Showtime" she replied calmly, "Martha is on board."

"Oh my god" Jack felt himself surging against the chains as India stepped forward and patted his arm, "Calm. Easy now."

"Does he know?" Jack's eyes were rolling towards the doorway and India had mere moments to step back as two guards entered.

"Come on freak, Showtime!" one sneered and he snorted, turning to point out to India that they used the same term only to find empty air where she had been standing.

Where the fuck did she go?

.

.

.

.

.

The hatch swung open and Blaine looked up at the slender arm reaching down, grasping it and letting her haul him up. He was immediately taken with her strength and turned to comment on it, only to find the words dying in his throat as he looked at Yan, her usually serene face full of rage.

"You're behind schedule" she scolded and Byrd scrambled up, pushing on her chest with anger.

"Yeah? My husband is dead and you worry about time" she accused, "Gods Taddy, do you even care about Walt?"

"You have no idea what my feelings are for that boy and you do not have the right to put your hands on me, show some bloody respect!" Yan snarled, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Respect" she huffed, then paled as she caught a glimpse of Jack in the distance being half carried between two guards. "Oh my Gods, Daddy?"

"No!" Yan grabbed her before she could surge forward, "Get in the fucking Tardis and stop causing a scene. It's End Game and you have done your part. I have a gift waiting in the family room"

"Fuck you and fuck your empty gift!" she spat, Yan calmly wiping her face as Byrd glared at her and then the twins were dragging her down the corridor to their assigned spot in the back room of the Tardis.

Blaine hesitated and looked at Yan for guidance, the soft smile all the reassurance he needed to follow his family, looking back at Yan and the strange black trouser suit she was wearing.

It looked like a guard's outfit.

Yan watched them go and then turned and walked calmly to the bridge where it was all kicking off and she stood to the back watching as the Doctor did his thing.

Then came the moment where everything turned and Yan saw Jack's confusion.

Yan took a deep breath and stepped forward, Jack's eyes honing in as Ianto raised his head and looked at him with open adoration.

Jack froze, his eyes drinking in the handsome Welshman who smiled so gently as he seemed to glow.

Yes.

Don't Blink.

Work to do.

He was the only one who could do it, India had told him repeatedly over the last year what to do, he was the only one with the right magic to free her, to save her. Jack was running, his heart pounding as he entered the Tardis and opened fire, screaming as he released her from her torment and then he turned to run back and see the carnage.

He wanted to kill him himself, he wanted to be the one.

Lucy was standing there with a look of disbelief, still in India's outfit she had given her and she looked around for India but she was nowhere to be seen, only the guards and she started to cry softly.

Ianto was walking past the guards, past the man on the floor in the Doctor's arms, past everyone to stand in front of Jack, his hands rising to cup his face as he kissed him so sweetly.

"Cariad" he sighed and Jack sobbed.

"Go, be my Captain again" Ianto whispered, then swung behind him and Jack swung to grab him for one more moment but he was gone.

India was standing there looking towards the doorway as if someone had passed her and she turned to look at him with a soft frown of confusion, "Who was that?"

"My world" Jack smiled, "My fucking world."

"Good" she smiled to him, because …" her voice was choked off as she fell, the gunshot heard a moment later and Jack swung to see Lucy lowering the gun she had pulled from the guard.

India was writhing and Jack rushed to gather her up, the shock giving way to incredulity as she erupted into flame in his arms …. No ….Rose ….no …. A beautiful blonde woman was dying in his arms, Yan the circus girl, not …. Oh no ….

Jack wondered how he was not feeling the burn of the flames and a small voice in the back of his mind told him he was seeing something else.

A regeneration, Timelord style was occurring but instead of a new face, Yan opened her eyes to stare up at him from the floor.

"Jack?"

Jack felt himself falling onto the darkness.

The warmth of her body in his arms the last conscious thing registered.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Byrd entered the damaged Tardis' bridge and knelt to trip the breaker switch for the secondary bridge, the others watching as she shifted rooms and swapped the damaged console for a working one.

Then she was running as the primal roar from Blaine echoed down the corridor and she slammed it their room to find their bed covered in ….

The bedding was furs all pale and soft, making Walter's dark skin appear to pop in contrast as he slumbered naked as a jay bird.

The twins were hugging each other as they looked with open glee and she crept forward to reach out and touch his leg, the warm skin a total shock.

Then he shifted, rolling with a soft grunt of annoyance and she slapped a hand over her mouth as she started to giggle hysterically.

Blaine surged for the bed, pulling Walter into his arms and now they were struggling until he realised who was holding him and relented.

"Rainy Blainy you cuddling me naked?" Walter snorted.

"Whiney Piney you son of a bitch" Blaine sobbed as he looked into his face with his hands cupping his head, then he kissed him.

"Oi! He's my husband!" Byrd squeaked with surprise as she watched her two husbands roll to deepen the kiss. "Bloody typical. Back from the dead and he's taking liberties!"

"Your Tad is coming" a voice said and she swung to see her Taddyette standing there with her hands clasping her uniform to her thin frame, "He can't see me. He has to let this all fade into the background or he will ever recover. Tell him what you want but he cannot know who you are, not yet. You are just resistance who helped save the world."

"Just" Walter snorted, "OK Taddy."

Yan smiled lovingly at him and then turned to leave.

"Taddy?" Byrd said in a small voice and Yan turned back to look at her.

"I love you. I am so proud of you Byrdie girl, you did good." Yan smiled.

"I'm sorry, for every time I disappointed you, every tantrum." Byrd whispered, "You got him back, didn't you. How?"

"I ….bent the rules" Yan grimaced, "I will pay for it but for you I would pluck the stars from the sky, I guess I am lucky that you only wanted one."

"Oh Taddy" Byrd rushed into her arms and held her, feeling her shaking with fatigue and she pulled back, "Taddy? Are you OK?"

"I will be, as long as you are" Yan answered.

Yan started to leave and Byrd hesitated, then swung to call out to her. "Oh and about the SUV that time, I really am sorry but it was me that did that, not Harper."

Yan looked back and frowned.

"Oh! Taddy! The page!"

Yan smiled and withdrew the book, opening it and ripping out the page, offering it to her and Byrd grabbed it with excitement, folding it up until it was small enough to fit into a locket on her wristlet.

Voices.

Jack was almost to the room.

Yan smiled and winked, before a blink.

"Shit" Byrd muttered as she swung back to look at the bed, "Does this mean I have to rescue my brother again?"

.

.

.

.

Byrd watched as the three of them headed for the Plass, knowing there would be time, always time.

As the Doctor and Martha leaned in the railing to talk to Jack, Byrd swung the Tardis doors shut and swung to face her team.

Her family.

"So" she clapped her hands together, "We pick up the Goober Snot formerly known as my brother and ….where to?"

Walter was now fully clothed and accepting Blaine's hand in his, her smile as she looked at them making both of them grin back and she knew she was in for an interesting ride.

Wherever that may be.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading and there will be more adventures for the team in the future. Look for them in 'The Side Show' which will be one-shots and small stories/adventures for both the team and our own Time Traveller.

Story 3 will also post as soon as we are happy with it, resuming where Story 1 ended, in the cabin that night, only now we have the question hanging over our heads …if it was a lifetime ago for Jack but moments ago for Ianto can they truly understand and move on together, united?


	19. Chapter 19

Fem 3 under construction and coming to a device near you in …

Gods, I don't know. Things are a bit difficult right now, since we got back and Jack is his usual blinkered self.

I am still feeling the effects of the jump with Piney and despite the Doctor's best efforts I don't seem to have shaken it yet. He did warn me this might happen though, right?

But how could I bear the thought of my little girl's heartache? When I never have to suffer that loss myself?

Listen to me, so selfish.

Jack is feeling …well…in need of a slap if he doesn't notice me soon.

Dahlia has to do something about all these cats, I swear to the Gods, it's like an infestation. We are going to be on an episode of Hoarders if things don't improve. Can you develop an allergy to them after 30 odd years? Gods, I don't even know how old I am anymore.

Is this linear?

How can I trace my timeline when there is also TYTNW, I mean …does it count? It does right?

I am so tired, my back is killing me and the Doctor has now told me that there are to be no more 'changes' until I get my strength back. Guess it's time to see if Jack really does love Ianto, not just the Yan part of me because for the next few months it looks like no dirty pillows for his pleasure!

I will get back to you as soon as I have things sorted, I feel …I don't know.

Things might get a bit worse before they get better.

Gods, I hate that saying, it always seems to refer to me.

.

.

.

.

….WRITER'S NOTE…

So, maybe someone can help me out here. My beloved meretrixvilis gifted me a book, Torchwood Archive and it had an inscription inside. "To Joanne, lots of love GDL" and another word I can't make out ...anyone know where this originally may have come from as it was purchased secondhand and for those of you who do not know ...my name is Joanne. So, Gareth has signed this for a Joanne, clearly not this one but she is ever so pleased to have it anyway


End file.
